


"Research"

by jensha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, except for the actual job, handjob, just a lotta jobs okay, not much research gets done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensha/pseuds/jensha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored while TFW are researching so decides to annoy Cas. Fortunately it ends up better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Research"

Sighing, Dean turned the page in a research book Sam had handed him because apparently 'everyone needs to help'. Cas was sitting opposite Dean round the table and was flicking through some newspaper articles whereas Sam was sitting at one end.

Sighing again, Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling out of pure boredom until he had an idea of how to make this entertaining. He carefully, acting like he was still reading, reached his foot over and grazed Cas' crotch before quickly retreating.

The angel looked down, confused, then glanced at the brothers before getting back to the newspapers. Dean had to hide his amusement with his book.

Reaching over again, Dean decided to go further this time and rubbed his foot making Cas squirm uncomfortably in his chair.

"What is happening?" Cas muttered, looking down at the growing bulge in his pants since Dean's foot had gone.

"What, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Cas shook his head and Dean swore he saw a slight blush colouring his cheeks. This was way too funny to stop now. Dean reached over again but this time something grabbed his foot and tugged, making him fall off his chair and onto the floor with a loud bang.

"It's you!" Cas squinted angrily at Dean, with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Sam asked exasperated and seemingly done with his brother's antics and lack of concentration.

"Don't worry, Sam, I need to speak with Dean alone for a moment," Cas let go of Dean's foot, only to come round to his side and pull him harshly off the floor, gripping his shoulder tight as Cas walked him out the room. Sam raised his eyebrows at the obvious tent in Cas' pants but didn't say anything. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Cas slammed Dean against a wall.

"Why were you doing that?" Cas demanded doing his angry eye squint again.

"Chill, dude, it was just a joke," Dean raised his hands in defence but he couldn't deny that this was turning him on.

"No I will not 'chill', in fact I can't chill because you have made me sexually aroused, like you _always_ do!" Cas shouted.

"Always do?" Dean questioned and Cas came closer, lips just centimetres away from Dean's.

"Yes, and I know I have the same effect on you, Dean. Don't think I don't hear your prayers at night," Cas smirked, anger seemingly fading away as lust took over. Dean full on blushed at those words, he needs to stop thinking of Cas when he's jacking off but he can't think of anything _but_   Cas.

"I think this is good for the both of us," Cas said and before Dean had time to react, Cas' lips were on his, ravaging and needy. Dean's initial shock faded and he fiercely fought back but stopped when he felt Cas' hand fumble at his pants. Deciding it was best to do the same, Dean undid Cas' zipper and pulled down his pants to his knees.  
Feeling Cas through the thin material of his boxers had them both moaning in each other's mouths, Dean could feel how well endowed his vessel was and his mind filled with mental images. Well, seeing is better than imagination, so Dean broke apart their kiss and freed Cas' member from his boxers and damn he was right. Taking it in his hand, Dean gave a few tentative strokes, hand slick with precum, which had Cas moaning.

"Down on your knees," Cas commanded and Dean bit his lip as the angel forced him down. Damn was Cas being dominant sexy, not that Dean would ever admit that he likes being submissive.

Dean felt nervous all of a sudden, this was his first time giving a blowjob and although he'd had some *cough* fun times with guys before he'd never done this. Hesitantly, he licked the head before swallowing it up greedily, once he had a taste there was no going back. Dean could feel Cas' hand grip his hair tighter as he went deeper and he moaned around Cas, sending vibrations up the length. Dean in this point of time didn't even care that his own cock had been abandoned, all he was focusing on now was pleasing Cas and thinking of the things he likes when receiving 'jobs.

Cas came with a cry soon after Dean had gone as deep as he could, shooting hot come down Dean's throat who hungrily swallowed every last drop.

"Now for you," Cas growled and lifted Dean back to his feet with amazing strength. Dean sometimes forgets that he's an all powerful being who could destroy him in a heartbeat, especially when he's just made that same angel sweat and moan.  
Now it was Dean's turn to moan as Cas gripped his leaking dick and stroked recklessly, leaning into Dean's ear and whispering dirty promises about what they're going to do later. At some point the english turned to enochian but it didn't make a difference to Dean as the same deep, filthy tone of voice was being used.

"C-Cas!" Dean shouted as he came hard, Cas bit and licked his neck through his orgasm, marking him. Dean fell against Cas' shoulder and the angel kissed his head.

"We should probably clear this up before your brother finds it," Cas' voice was back to normal as if nothing had happened. Dean looked at the damage and frowned at the mess on the floor.

"I've got it," Cas snapped his fingers and the place was spotless. Dean could already see the perks of having an all powerful being as his boyfriend.

"We should do that again sometime," Dean smirked and Cas nodded.

"Yes, sometime, but now we should be doing research."

Dean rolled his eyes but did up his pants all the same (clean pants, thanks to Cas) and followed said angel back to where Sam was sitting.

Dean noticed his brother now had earphones in and was listening to something on his laptop loud enough for Dean to hear it, he didn't even realise the two entered the room until they'd taken their places around the table again.

"You two done?" Sam asked and took out one earbud. Dean turned a deep shade of red and Cas nodded without shame.

"Yes, it was quite pleasurable," Cas smiled at Dean who sank lower in his chair. Sam only laughed and put his earphone back in. Dean was so going to get Cas back for this, and as he reached his foot over again he hoped this would have an even better outcome than last time.


End file.
